wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talons of Peace
The Talons of Peace is an underground movement consisting of dragons from each of the seven different tribes other than RainWings, all devoted to peace in Pyrrhia. While they share a common goal, there seems to be much internal disagreement, an example being that Nautilus ordered Cirrus to kill Webs. Some dragons think positively of the Talons, while others could have nothing but pure hatred towards them. However, many have no significant bias about them. Most of the Talons probably did not join for peace, but for other reasons such as helping their side (Crocodile), emotional support (Kestrel), and fleeing the war (Dune). History There isn't much knowledge about Talons of Peace. It is known that they were formed under Nautilus, the current leader. They later became affiliated with Morrowseer, deliverer of The Dragonet Prophecy. The Talons of Peace were very protective of the Dragonets of Destiny, assigning Asha, Kestrel, Webs, Dune, and Hvitur as their guardians of protection. Hvitur and the SkyWing egg were killed by Burn. Asha was caught in a battle between the forces of Blaze and Blister upon returning with Clay's egg, although she later died of wounds. The cave where the dragonets and guardians were kept was located near Queen Scarlet's palace. They remained active until the intervention of Morrowseer, resulting in an escape attempt. The aftermath resulted in Dune being killed by Scarlet, Webs fleeing, and Kestrel being taken along with the dragonets. Kestrel later escaped with the dragonets and met with Morrowseer, who allowed Blister to kill her. Most of the remainder of the Talons reside at a secret camp along the coast of the Kingdom of the Sea. Kestrel, before departing as the dragonets prepared to go to the Mud Kingdom, mentioned that if they needed to contact her to send a message via "the Dragon of Jade Mountain", who turns out to be Stonemover as revealed in The Brightest Night. Also see The Dragonets of Destiny and The False Dragonets for the two main plans of the Talons of Peace. List of Known Talons and Allies *Asha - Clay's aunt, and the one who delivered his egg to the Talons. She was chosen as one of the caretakers of the dragonets, but died soon after delivering Clay's blood-red egg due to the wounds she sustained after getting caught in the crossfire of Blister and Blaze's forces. * Avalanche - Flame's mother and a spy for the Talons, who is stationed at Queen Scarlet's Palace. *Blister (associated) Blister is a SandWing and one of the rival sisters for the SandWing throne. She is conspiring with Morrowseer and killed Kestrel. She is not a Talon; however, she is associated with them. *Cirrus - An IceWing known to be working with Nautilus and tried to kill Webs, but was stopped by Crocodile. It is not known if he is alive or not, but there is no evidence he is dead. *Crocodile (formerly) - Crocodile was an infiltrator of the Talons of Peace. She was actually working for the SkyWings and the MudWings. She used her cover to follow Webs and lead Burn's alliance to the Summer Palace of the Sea, in an attempt to destroy it. She met with Tsunami and the other dragonets, plus Webs and Riptide (whom the dragonets rescued from Queen Coral's prison), as they escaped the Summer Palace. Glory sprayed her with her venom straight into her eyes as they fled. It was unknown at the time if she survived, but it was confirmed in The Dark Secret that she had perished. *Dune - Dune was one of the guardians chosen to raise the dragonets but was killed by Scarlet as soon as they met. He is missing one leg and cannot fly, which is why he was chosen for an underground job. He still had a poisonous tail, and could be deadly. He was the kindest toward Sunny out of the three guardians, supposedly because she was the only SandWing. He used to be an Outclaw and trusted friend of Thorn's, but he then stole Sunny's egg and fled the Outclaws while Thorn continued to search for him. *Hvitur - The IceWing guardian of the dragonets was murdered the day before the brightest night (while trying to steal the SkyWing egg) by Burn, due to her distrust of the Prophecy. *Kestrel - A former SkyWing soldier. She conceived an egg that contained twin dragonets. One had too much fire, named Peril; and left the other with too little. Queen Scarlet made a deal with Kestrel that if she killed one, she'll spare the other and Kestrel, but then broke her deal after Kestrel killed the one with too little fire. Kestrel fled from the Sky Kingdom and Queen Scarlet raised Peril to be her champion. Kestrel then joined the Talons and raised the dragonets for six years. When Clay's smoke trail accidentally led the SkyWings to the cave, Kestrel was captured by Scarlet. Later, she escaped, along with the dragonets. She was then killed by Blister, not far from the Summer Palace. *Morrowseer (associated) - Morrowseer is the NightWing who foretold the dragonet prophecy and became affiliated with the Talons after he delivered the prophecy. He appears to care little for most of the dragonets, but takes an interest in Starflight. He ordered Glory killed, citing the fulfillment of the prophecy, but one of his other motivations was that having a RainWing would be an obstruction to the plans of the NightWings to take over the rainforest. He conspired with Blister to make her queen, using the dragonets. He later decided to have some of them replaced. He was swallowed by fire in a volcanic eruption, and it is unknown if he survived. *Nautilus - Nautilus is the leader of the Talons of Peace. He tried to kill Webs so that Webs wouldn't ruin the "Backup Plan". Tsunami witnessed him meeting with Riptide just before she met him. *Riptide - He joined only to investigate more about his father, Webs. Yet the other Talons refused to give him the information, so he acted as a spy, giving information about the SeaWings to the Talons of Peace. *Squid - Squid was the replacement SeaWing. Like the other dragonets he was brought to the Night Kingdom, where he was trained. After the he and the other replacement dragonets were told to convince the SkyWings, he was forced away by Morrowseer, where he was found by a Talons of Peace and brought home to rejoin. *Webs - Webs was a soldier of Queen Coral's army. Two years before he fled the kingdom, his son, with the members of the Talons of Peace, Nautilus, Cirrus and Crocodile.]] Riptide, hatched. After he fled, he joined the Talons of Peace. He was chosen to raise the dragonets. He then stole Tsunami's egg from the Royal Hatchery. He escaped before he could be captured by Queen Coral. Webs followed the dragonets to the Bay of a Thousand Scales where he was poisoned by Blister. The dragonets then took him to the Rainforest Kingdom . * An unnamed SandWing - A relative of Viper. Hvitur.png|Hvitur Asha.png|Asha Blaze,Blister and Burn.png|Blister, an arguable Talon, on the top Webs by whiteembershard-d5sizbb.jpg|Webs Kestrel.jpg|Kestrel Morrowseer.png|Morrowseer, an arguable Talon DSCF3374.JPG|Natallus giving a lecture DSCF3359.JPG|Kestrel waiting for SandWings to leave The Dragonet's guardians.jpg|Webs (left), Kestrel (middle), and Dune (right). Squid.jpg|Squid ColoredIceWing.jpg RecoloredSkyWing.png|A typical SkyWing, colored by NikkiMcCloud, lineart by Joy Ang Skywingvalley.png|by NikkiMcCloud AvalancheFlame.png|Avalanche and Flame, both members of the Talons of Peace, by NikkiMcCloud Hvitur 2.png Category:Historical Characters Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:IceWing History Category:NightWing History Category:BN Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:Males Category:Females Category:Talons of Peace History Category:War History Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:MudWings